


February Ficlet Challenge

by TheFishySalmon



Category: ActuallyStephen, DanPlan, Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: ActuallyStephen - Freeform, DanPlan - Freeform, F/F, February Ficlet Challenge, Hosuh/Stephen - Freeform, Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), M/M, Much gayness, Myth AU, Natsuri - Freeform, Pirate AU, StephenxHosuh, Tsuchako, Will add more tags as I post more stories, coffee shop AU, natsuki x yuri, tsuyuxuraraka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22525354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFishySalmon/pseuds/TheFishySalmon
Summary: February Ficlet Challenge Stories!!
Relationships: Asui Tsuyu/Uraraka Ochako, Hosuh Lee/Stephen Ng, Natsuki/Yuri (Doki Doki Literature Club!)
Kudos: 27
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2020





	1. February Ficlet Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What I’m doing :3

HI! Welcome to a collection of short fic about a bunch of ships using the prompts from the February Ficlets Challenge!


	2. Spring and Serpents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short Ficlet for the February Ficlet Challenge.  
> Hosuh is Persephone and Stephen is Hades.  
> This is a modified version, merging a few different tellings of the myth so Stephen does not kidnap Hosuh, but Hosuh comes down to the underworld of his own accord.  
> Btw, Gavin is not Zeus or Poseidon in this fic, however he is Stephen’s brother. I don’t really know how that works, but that’s the way it is. :3

Hosuh skipped carelessly across a sun-soaked meadow, chasing butterflies and gathering the vibrant flowers. Where his bare feet touched the soft grass, brightly-coloured plants sprung from the earth.   
Tucking a flower into his hair, he noticed a deep chasm splitting the field and leading into darkness.  
Curious and fearless, he clambered down into the rocky outcrops and into the unknown.

Stephen was sitting lazily on his throne of bones chatting to his brother Gavin when he sensed someone enter his domain. Someone alive. Cutting off what he was about to say , he sat up sharply.  
“Is something wrong, Stephen?” Gavin asked worriedly.  
Stephen ignored his question, and waved over a skeletal servant.  
“Someone alive has entered into the underworld. Go and escort them here.”  
“Yes, sir.”  
Stephen furrowed his brow, uneager to send another hero to their death.

Hosuh strode along the banks of the River Styx, taking in the cold stone environment with wonder.  
It’s so different from above…   
He let out a small squeak of surprise as a skeleton appeared to his right, accidentally turning his arm into a daffodil.  
“Oh dear, I’m so sorry! You just surprised me…”  
Hosuh returned the shocked skeleton’s arm to bone, apologising profusely.  
“It’s not a bother, sir. I was sent by my Lord to escort you to his palace.”  
“Why?” Hosuh blinked innocently.  
“...Because you’re alive. And this is the underworld. If you could follow me, sir, I will take you there now.”  
I wonder what the god of the underworld is like.  
“Sure!”

Stephen waited anxiously for his undead servant to return as Gavin continued to wildly guess who it could be.  
His servant sidled through the door, a nervous expression on his skull. Well, as nervous as a skull can look.  
“Sir, it’s the god of spring. Shall I show him in?” The skeleton informed him.  
Gavin squealed.  
Stephen swore.   
“Ooh! It’s your crush~” Gavin whispered in a sing-song voice as his eyes sparkled mischievously.  
Stephen   
The god of spring?!   
“Why would he be here? This is the underworld.”   
He sighed, and nodded.  
“Let him in.”


	3. Pink Cupcakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coffee shop au with the ship Natsuri (Natsuki x Yuri) from Doki Doki Literature Club for the February Ficlet Challenge!

Natsuki sighed as she wiped down a table during the lull of customers, gathering coffee mugs and discarded cupcake wrappers.  
She looked up as the bell for the shop rang, and a tall, purple-haired girl holding a book entered the cafe.  
Natsuki slipped back behind the counter as the girl approached the counter.

Yuri fiddled with her hair as she walked towards the cute pink barista.  
“Umm… May I have a…” She trailed off, looking up at the board above.  
The girl raised an eyebrow as she stammered through her order.  
“Um… Oolong tea, please. A-and a pink cupcake, please.”  
She rang up her order, boredom evident in her voice.  
Yuri passed her some coins and sat down at a table in the very corner, opening her book.

Natsuki brought the tea over to the pretty girl in the corner, setting it down in front of her. She carefully placed her book down, smiling shyly at Natsuki.  
“Thank you.”  
Natsuki returned to the counter, serving customers. Every so often, her eyes flicked back to the girl in the corner, sipping her tea and reading her - very creepy looking - book.

Yuri finished her tea and licked the last of the pink icing off her finger. Standing up, she pushed her book into her bag and glanced back at the cute barista, busy taking a customer’s order.  
As she walked out of the shop, she glanced at her receipt.  
Scrawled down the bottom was a hand-written note.  
_Hi, you’re pretty cute. I hope you’re gay. If you are...call me._  
_612346920_  
Yuri stopped dead in her tracks and stared at the note.  
Then her face broke out into a grin.


	4. Ships, ships, everywhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuyu x Uraraka Pirate AU (My Hero Academia)  
> This one was pretty fun to write :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I am so behind! I’ve had a lot on and I’ve been trying to keep up. I’m also going away for the next week with no phone - so I won’t be posting. Thanks for the understanding :3

Uraraka tapped the heavy iron ball and loaded it easily into the cannon as Bakugou - the captain - yelled orders across the ship with his usual colourful language. 

“Round-face!”

Uraraka perked up at her nickname.

“You and Frogger can head down to your quarters - you need a fucking rest!” Bakugou shouted from the wheel, Kirishima - their navigator - at his side.

Uraraka nodded, hopping down the steps after Tsuyu.

“...and Frogger can head down to your quarters - you need a fucking rest!” Tsuyu’s ears pricked up as the Captain screeched her name like a cat.

She swung down from the crow’s nest with her tongue, leaving Tokoyami and Dark Shadow as lookout.

Following Uraraka into the quarters, she collapsed into a hammock.

She hadn’t rested for long before she heard a call from above.

“Enemy ship off the starboard side!”

Tsuyu sprang from her hammock, glancing at Uraraka who was pulling on her jacket, grabbing her pistol and cutlass.

“Let’s go fuck some shit up, Tsu.” Uraraka smirked.

“Yup ~ kero!”

Uraraka bounded up the stairs and steadied herself as cannons boomed. Tsuyu stopped behind her, big eyes observing the attack.

There was a yell from the opposing ship, and several grappling hooks caught on the side of the ship.

Readying her sword, she prepared for battle.

She slashed the first grappling hook’s rope, sending the enemy pirate into the freezing water, closely followed by his friend. She flinched at the crash of metal near her ear as Tsuyu parried a blade that would have taken her head off. 

Her blade sparked as her sword clashed with another pirate’s, sending their sword to the ground with one powerful strike.

Tsuyu parried blow after blow, sending enemies to the ground and over the side. 

Then she heard her scream.

_No._

She whirled around, as if in a daze.

Uraraka stood there with a sword through her stomach and a shocked expression on her face.

Tsuyu narrowed her eyes.

What happened next flew by Tsuyu as she slashed at Uraraka’s attacker, flying from enemy to enemy, rage fueling her one-woman defence against them. It was only once every foe on the ship had called did she come back to reality. 

And promptly collapsed.

Uraraka woke up in the sick bay of the ship, eyelids fluttering as she tried to sit up.

“Don’t you dare, dearie.” Chiyo warned her, raising an eyebrow.

“You nearly died. I wouldn’t be sitting up anytime soon.”

Uraraka nodded slowly, and took in her surroundings.

Then she froze.

Tsuyu was sleeping on a chair.

Right next to her.

Leaning her head on the bed.

_Oh shit, I’m so gay._


	5. I’m not gonna continue :(

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is this an authors note? It’s more of a notice and apology.

Hi people who read my stuff. I’m sad to say that I won’t be continuing this challenge because I’ve only posted three short stories and I’ve missed _nineteen._ So far. And it’s not looking better. I’m afraid I’m not going to be able to catch up or keep up, because my schedule is frighteningly full with catchup schoolwork after my week-long school camp.

I’m sorry I’ve let whomever reads this down. Maybe next year I’ll do better.

But for now, I want to thank anyone who’s read this, left kudos, etc. Thanks for taking time out of your day to read something I’ve written. Thanks to everyone.

And this is where I need to stop before this gets to long.   
Bye for now and probably a while.

:3


End file.
